hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Konoe
was the vice president of the Student Council at Momonozono Academy. He was extremely loyal to the council's president Tenma Hase, who saved him from committing suicide. Konoe viewed Eitoku Academy as an enemy to Tenma and subsequently ordered a number of attacks on the school. Biography High school He was bullied often as a child, which he hoped would stop when he transferred to Momonozono Academy. When it did not stop, Konoe contemplated suicide by jumping off a bridge but Tenma Hase stopped him. Afterwards, he was no longer bullied once Tenma appointed him vice president of the Student Council. Konoe than became intensely dedicated to Tenma.Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare Meeting the C5 when they sneak into his school]] Konoe first met Eitoku Academy's C5 when they snuck into Momonozono. Once he learned of the intruders, he informed them they needed permission to enter the school. He then ordered Haruto Kaguragi to apologize, which he refused. Before Konoe could retaliate, Tenma interrupted and said they were his guests.Episode 2, Hana Nochi Hare Konoe later heard that Tenma donated a huge sum to Eitoku. He went to his house to ask him about it. Konoe did not like that Tenma was helping the "enemy" even if it was for his fiancée. Tenma, however, told him they were just "fellow schools", which Konoe calmly accepted.Episode 4, Hana Nochi Hare Several days later, the Student Council ran into Tenma and his fiancée Oto Edogawa at a cafe. One of girls became upset seeing them together, Konoe then quickly excused himself and the group.Episode 6, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, Tenma announced to the Student Council that Oto was transferring. Konoe then offered to give Oto a tour of Momonozono since Tenma was busy with other matters. While showing her around, he told her about how Tenma saved him from killing himself. Konoe asked her not to make Tenma sad, before Tenma interrupted their conversation. That night, Konoe dropped off Oto's new uniform. He spotted her speaking to Haruto a few minutes later.Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare The following day, a visibly angered Konoe overheard Oto deciding not to transfer. He later discussed the matter with Tenma, pretending to be concerned for Oto's safety. Tenma then revealed that he felt insecure about telling Oto his feelings, calling "imposing his will" on her. Konoe told him that it was "okay to be a little selfish" with the person you like.Episode 8, Hana Nochi Hare Eitoku attacks sees Konoe with her attackers]] Konoe paid a man to vandalize Eitoku's sign. He later ordered him to hide an explosive device Megumi Nishidome's birthday cake. Tenma later told Konoe that Oto was late for their meeting with his parents and that she showed up with Haruto. The same day, Konoe had two men attack Oto with mace. He then arrived on scene and brought her to a hospital, where they were soon joined by Tenma. A few days later, Oto witnessed him paying the two men whom had attacked her. She confronted him but he was unworried. At kendo practice, Oto accused him in front of Tenma, who thought she was mistaken about Konoe. After Oto fled, Konoe received a photo of her and Haruto from an associate. He then arranged for him and Tenma to happen by the pair. Tenma and Haruto argued until Oto told everyone to leave. A few minutes later, Tenma left Konoe to chase after Oto.Episode 9, Hana Nochi Hare The next day, Konoe called his associate to call off any further attacks on Oto. He believed that the situation would work itself out "naturally", after a competition between Tenma and Haruto was announced. A few days later, Oto came to Tenma's practice at Momonozono where she confronted Konoe, though he continued to deny everything. He later supported Tenma during the first round.Episode 10, Hana Nochi Hare Before the second round, Konoe's associates were threatening him. Oto, Haruto, and Tenma all happened by. Tenma realized Oto was telling the truth earlier and told Konoe to "disappear". After the second round, he and Oto found Konoe on the same bridge he tried to commit suicide. She encouraged him to keep trying. He then apologized to her profusely. Tenma offered him a second chance by inviting him to kendo practice. Konoe later cheered for Tenma during the final round.Episode 11, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance He had an average height and build for someone of his age. Konoe's black hair was short and simply styled. He was often seen wearing his Momonozono uniform, even outside of school. Personality and traits Konoe was overzealous in his dedication to Tenma, which bordered on obsession. He regarded Eitoku as his and Tenma's enemy, though Tenma told him several times that they were not. Konoe genuinely supported Tenma's relationship with Oto until he felt she was too close to Haruto. He later showed some manipulative behavior when he was attempting to tear apart Oto and Tenma's relationship. Behind the scenes *Riku Kashima plays Konoe in the television series, Hana Nochi Hare (2018).http://news.nicovideo.jp/watch/nw3359419 (Japanese) Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:Momonozono Academy students Category:Tokyo residents